


Cuddles

by shanachie



Series: This Is Mine [3]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Childhood Friends, Gen, Overprotective, full wolf, understanding Sheriff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-19
Updated: 2014-04-19
Packaged: 2018-01-20 01:05:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 449
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1491031
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shanachie/pseuds/shanachie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Derek is over protective of Stiles, even when it’s not in his best of interests.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cuddles

**Author's Note:**

> I [saw the picture](http://agentotter.tumblr.com/post/81441588697/devildoll-gemsicle-nap-time-cuddles) and I knew immediately it worked for my “This is Mine” verse. The boys might be a bit older in this story, but it still worked out, although I expanded it a bit more.

John Stilinski wasn’t sure if it was the were side of Derek that made him grow faster or if he was just inclined to be naturally bigger, but there no doubt that the Hale boy currently towered over his son; in either form. It didn’t seem to bother Stiles in the slightest if the way the other boy clambered around on his friend proved anything. John just hoped that would hold true if Stiles didn’t catch up by the time they reached high school.

Right now the two boys were in the back yard. Derek had shifted to wolf form as soon as they entered the yard and was slowly stalking Stiles as the smaller boy dashed around the yard. Stiles giggled as Derek carefully tumbled him over, dumping him into the grass. Shaking his head, John turned back to his paperwork.

When he looked out later, he was worried at first. The yard was darker now with the coming dusk and he couldn’t see the two boys. After a minute, he made out the red of Stiles’s sweatshirt and realized that the black hill behind his son was Derek.

Stiles was snuggled down against the black wolf, his fingers curled into Derek’s fur, although he was facing outward. John looked closer, realizing after a minute that Stiles was sound asleep against the werewolf.

Quietly he pushed the door open, pausing as Derek’s head jerked up. “It’s just me, Derek,” John said quietly. “Let me take him inside so he doesn’t get cold.”

Derek growled quietly in response.

John stopped moving forward. “Derek. I’m not going to hurt him. You know this.”

The large wolf eyed him for a minute before his ears stood back up and he eased back, allowing John to approach.

“Come on. You come inside too. And shift back,” John instructed. He scooped Stiles up, cradling the boy against his chest. When they got inside, John immediately headed for the living room, settling Stiles on the couch. He turned as he heard Derek entered the room behind him.

The young were was had shifted back to human form and was tugging on a sweatshirt, a sheepish look on his face. “I’m sorry,” he said.

“You don’t have anything to apologize for, Derek. I understand you were just following your instincts.” John sighed. “But could you try not to growl at me?”

Derek ducked his head. “Yes, sir. Sorry, sir.”

John ruffled his hair. “John, remember?”

“Yes… John,” Derek tried.

“Why don’t you watch some TV until Stiles wakes up? I’ll work on dinner.”

Derek nodded, waiting until John had left the room to curl up on the couch next to Stiles, right where he belonged.


End file.
